Dear Derek
by Fei Mei
Summary: Derek mendapat surat dari Paige. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana ia bisa mendapat surat dari gadis yang sudah meninggal di tangan Derek sendiri bertahun-tahun lalu? Apa isi surat itu? a/n: oneshot AR, season 3 sebelum Derek bertemu Jennifer, Derek x Paige.


" _Derek, kau dapat surat," kata Scott._

 _Pemuda bermata coklat yang pinggangnya digigit Peter Hale itu berjalan masuk ke apartemen Derek sambil memerhatikan sepucuk amplop putih. Pemilik apartemen itu sedang seorang diri di sana, dan ia sedang push-up sebenarnya, tapi ia langsung berdiri dengan tegap begitu mendengar Scott mengatakan soal surat._

" _Surat?" tanya Derek memastikan. Jelas saja, ia bingung. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendapat surat, apa lagi di zaman modern begini orang tinggal pakai surat elektronik._

" _Ya," jawab Scott sambil menyodorkan surat itu. "Di amplop tertulis dari Paige ... Paige Krasikeva. Kenalanmu?"_

 _Derek membelalakan kedua matanya begitu mendengar nama itu. Ia menyambar surat dari tangan Scott, lalu berjalan cepat untuk duduk di sofa. Langsung ia buka amplop itu dan mengambil kertas yang ada di dalamnya._

 _Tapi ia ragu, bagaimana mungkin surat ini ada? Maksudnya, Paige sudah tidak ada, ia yakin, jadi kenapa surat ini mengatakan dari gadis itu? Apa ada orang lain yang mengirim surat lelucon padanya dengan mengatasnamakan Paige? Namun tulisan pada amplop itu adalah tulisan Paige, Derek masih ingat betul tulisannya seperti apa. Ia membuka lipatan kertas surat, dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat tanggal yang tertera, itu adalah tanggal saat kekasihnya zaman SMA tersebut digigit Ennis._

 _Banyak pertanyaan dengan kata 'apa' dan 'bagaimana' berkeliaran di benak seorang Derek Hale. Pada akhirnya ia pun membaca surat itu baik-baik._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Jeff Davis**

 **Warning: oneshot AR based on Canon, latar waktu Derek dapat surat adalah sekitar season 3 sebelum Derek bertemu Jennifer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dear Derek**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Dear Derek,

Maafkan aku kalau aku mengatakan ini, tapi, jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Yah, aku sengaja menulis ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku tidak _selamat_. Dan menurutku, saat aku menerima pesan darimu yang mengajakku bertemu malam ini di sekolah, aku tahu sebelum pergi menemuimu itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menulis surat ini. Jadi, ya, kalau aku masih hidup, kau tidak mungkin membaca surat ini. jadi karena kau membacanya, berarti entah sudah berapa lama aku tewas.

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan di sini. Aku tahu, harusnya aku mengatakan hal-hal tersebut secara langsung lewat mulut dan didengar langsung dengan telingamu. Tapi, aku khawatir jika aku tidak sempat mengatakannya padamu, jadi kutulis saja di sini. Kalau ternyata sebelum membaca ini, aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal tersebut padamu, maka aku minta maaf lagi padamu karena aku malah mengingatkanmu soal aku.

Kau tahu, kau adalah satu-satunya anak yang berani menghampiriku waktu sekolah. Tentu kau ingat aku tidak punya teman sewaktu dulu, sekarang pun tidak. Waktu aku bersamamu pun, aku hanya punya kau. Mungkin aku hanya senang akan kesunyian dan terlalu menikmati waktu sendiri, jadi aku agak canggung dalam hal bersosialisasi. Satu-satunya suara yang senang kudengar adalah suara musik, jadi aku ke sana dan bermain cello tiap hari. Tapi suatu ketika suara pantulan bola basket dan celotehanmu dengan teman-temanmu menggangguku. Dan saat itulah kita bertemu.

Pendapat pertamaku tentangmu adalah, kau arogan, narsistik, sok jago—walau memang jago main basket. Tepatnya, kau adalah tipikal orang yang paling tidak kusenangi. Jadi aku menyerah untuk meladenimu, aku kembali ke ruang musik. Kau mengejutkanku dengan masuk ke ruang musik dan meminta maaf padaku. Kupikir, orang menyebalkan macam apa yang membuat seorang gadis kesal, tapi semenit kemudian datang seorang diri untuk minta maaf? Dasar aneh.

Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat kau berhasil menyelesaikan tantanganku hanya untuk tahu namaku. Kutantang kau untuk bisa memainkan salah satu alat musik di ruangan itu dan aku akan memberitahu namaku. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil Triangle! Saat itu aku tahu aku tidak boleh meremehkan orang sepertimu, dan aku memberi catatan pada diriku sendiri untuk jangan pernah menantangmu lagi.

Saat kau akan memberiahu namamu, aku menolak, karena aku memang tahu namamu. Tentu saja, siapa warga SMA Beacon Hills yang tidak tahu seorang Derek Hale? Bahkan aku yang sangat jarang bersosialisasi pun tahu soal kau. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Derek Hale itu akan datang padaku.

Kau menyebalkan, sungguh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sejak itu kau jadi sering menghampiriku, mendatangiku ke ruang musik. Berulang kali aku berusaha mengacuhkanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa, kehadiranmu terlalu mengacaukan perasaanku. Pada saat itu aku sadar, aku menyukaimu.

Melewati waktu demi waktu bersamamu, aku begitu menikmati semua momen yang kulewati denganmu. Ciumanmu, genggaman tanganmu, pelukanmu, tatapan matamu. Aku suka semuanya. Dengan naifnya aku berharap agar aku bisa selalu merasakan itu semua. Tapi aku pesimis, kupikir mungkin kata 'selalu' tidak akan bisa hadir dalam hidupku bersamamu. Tidak akan bisa, karena aku tahu kau bukan manusia normal seperti aku.

Sudah kucurigai kau setelah beberapa kali aku jalan denganmu. Kau bisa mendengar suara yang tidak kudengar, kau bisa mencium bau yang tidak bisa kucium. Banyak hal tentangmu yang membuatku curiga kalau kau bukan manusia biasa. Jadi aku mencari di internet, dan langsung menemukan banyak hal soal kekuatan supranatural.

Aku membaca satu demi satu artikel yang kutemukan, dan sesungguhnya aku tidak begitu paham. Dari semua daftar makhluk supranatural, aku paling curiga kau menjadi manusia serigala. Rasanya aku ingin menanyakan soal itu—tentunya aku tidak akan bilang 'Hei Derek, apa kau makhluk supranatural? Seperti manusia serigala?', mungkin aku akan tanya jika kau tahu tentang hal-hal seperti itu saja. Tapi aku tidak berani, jadi kuputuskan untuk diam dan tutup mata soal kau yang kutahu bukan manusia biasa. Aku tidak ingin mempedulikan itu, dan perasaanku tidak akan berubah.

Seperti yang kukatakan di paragraf sebelumnya, aku sudah mencari di internet tapi aku tidak paham betul akan artikel-artikel yang kubaca. Mungkin hal supranatural itu memang terlalu aneh sehingga otakku menolak untuk paham. Memang aku tidak paham soal seputar hal supranatural, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku paham satu hal: aku memahami _mu_. Yah, setidkanya aku _belajar_ untuk memahamimu. Apa itu sudah cukup?

Ketika kau mengajakku untuk bertemu di sekolah malam ini, aku punya firasat tidak enak. Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak berpikir kalau kau akan menyerangku. Tapi ya, aku merasa mungkin akan sedang masuk ke dalam suatu bahaya. Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan selamat atau tidak. Tapi aku bilang pada papaku: kalau aku tidak kembali ke rumah malam ini, berikan surat ini pada orang bernama Derek Hale. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu keluargaku tentang hubungan kita, dan kau pun belum pernah bertemu orang rumahku, jadi tentunya papaku tidak akan tahu yang mana yang namanya Derek Hale. Tapi karena kau sudah membaca sampai bagian ini, berarti setidaknya surat ini telah di tanganmu.

Aku memang sudah tidak ada bersama denganmu lagi, Derek, tapi kuharap kau tidak pernah berubah. Tetaplah jadi pemuda yang arogan, narsis, dan sok, seperti yang kukenal. Oke, itu adalah sifat-sifat yang tidak baik memang, tapi aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kau berubah menjadi orang yang emosian. Jadi dibanding emosi yang meledak-ledak, menurutku lebih baik kau jadi orang yang narsis.

Setelah ini, jadilah orang yang sering tersenyum. Temukan perempuan lain dan berbahagialah. Dan kalau kau memang manusia serigala, janganlah menjadi serigala yang masam. Tetaplah hidupku untuk bagianku, Derek. Aku akan selalu sayang padamu.

.

Dari Paige

.

.

Scott memandang heran sang Alpha. Ia melihat Derek membaca surat itu dengan wajah tegang, matanya tidak berkedip, seakan si Alpha harus mengeja satu persatu huruf dan kata yang tertera. Lalu pemuda bermata coklat itu menghampiri Derek.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Masih terus terpaku memandang surat itu, Derek berkata, "Scott, dari mana kau dapat surat ini?"

"Di jalan tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria sampai terjatuh, dan kulihat surat itu juga terjatuh di jalan. Ada tulisan 'Untuk Derek Hale' di amplopnya, dan kutanya kalau itu adalah surat miliknya. Lalu pria itu bilang sedang mencari Derek Hale—alias kau, tapi ia tidak tahu di mana kau tinggal. Jadi kubilang kalau aku mengenalmu dan ia menitipkan itu agar aku memberikannya padamu," jelas Scott.

Derek mengangguk. Ia memasukkan surat itu kembali ke amplopnya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar. Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Scott, Derek menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Ia terduduk di sudut ranjangnya sambil menatap surat itu. Wajahnya begitu sedih, matanya seakan siap meneteskan bulr air mata kapan pun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Paige ... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
